


Summer's eve _ Jumin x MC

by Magenta_Elf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magenta_Elf/pseuds/Magenta_Elf
Summary: MC/ x Jumin one shot. Based during Jumin's route.You mull over your feelings for Jumin on a relaxing Summer's eve in his penthouse, and you have never felt happier.Jumin also comes to realise his feelings and what they mean.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Summer's eve _ Jumin x MC

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff incoming :) I chose not to include Jahee wanting to see MC during the meal because, I can't remember how it goes. Sorry! Kinda non canon. They haven't said they love each other yet and wanted to explore that.
> 
> Forgive me sorry, it's been a while since I have read Jumin's route (Saeran has become my obsession lol)
> 
> My first mystic messenger fic, I hope you like it!

The sun was setting on such a beautiful Summer's eve. Clouds were rising over its surface, making it appear as if soft bed sheets were tucking it into bed.

Sleep...Eurgh

You desperately rub your eyelids, fighting the urge to fall further into the slumber your body was currently craving. The luxurious couch your body was currently lounging over was so comfy, this amongst all of the rich food and full bodied wine sitting in your stomach made it near enough impossible to get up. 

The meal with Jumin was perfect, and everything you could have dreamed of. Salmon with creamy hollandaise sauce was your favourite. The crunchy fresh salad accompanied with a dry white wine complimented it well...and desert. Desert was amazing. Chocolate torte with fresh strawberries and whipped cream, followed by Jumin's favourite red wine. Everything nearly put you in ecstasy and your head felt light. 

Your face flushes as you recall Jumin's eyes watching you, softening at your gaze. The corner of his lips turning up into a cheeky smirk.

_'You seem to be enjoying yourself, MC' he asks attentively. He reaches for your hand across the table, brushing his fingers over your knucles._

_You stare into Jumin's eyes, getting lost in their beauty. Who knew in less than 10 days you would not only fall in love, but meet your soulmate. Heat rose to your cheeks as you felt intense butterflies circle in your stomach. This, was perfect. You felt so happy._

_You felt a certain confidence you hadn't felt before having the wine, it was clearly starting to take affect._

_'Yes, very much so Jumin. Everything is so delicious.' You giggle. 'How about you? Are you enjoying yourself?'_

_Jumin chuckles. 'Yes, my dear.' You feel his hand squeezing yours. 'But my view is much more delicious than any other food.'_

_Your heart skips a bit. Sure, since being here you and Jumin have shared your first kiss and have done more than the odd bit of flirting...yet something felt different. Good different. Jumin's eyes darken with lust, scanning you up and down with what seems like days of restrained longing coming to the surface._

_Noticing you watching him, he gulps, and pulls your hand away. His eyes soften and he assures you with the most handsome smile you have ever come to know._

_You both sit in comfortable silence as you finish your meals. Your head and vision feels more stable from the food you just shared._

_'Come, let's retire for the night'._

_Jumin is standing in front of you with his hands outstretched towards you, his eyes sparkling._

_Taking his hand, you stand up - yet you still feel some of the wines effects. You stumble into Jumin's chest as you give out a slight chuckle. He chuckles back and wraps his arms around you, pulling you into a loving embrace. Sighing with contempt, you inhale his cologne and your eyes flutter._

_'I think my princess may have had a bit too much wine...hmm?' Jumin remarks, and you feel the smooth vibrations of his voice through his chest._

_Your eyes snap open and you look up at Jumin, who has an amused expression on his face._

_'Oh' your eyes dart around the room as your cheeks redden. The waiter has already cleared the table and left. How long were we hugging for?_

_Noticing your nervousness, Jumin's hand brushes against your cheek whilst tilting your head towards him. 'I'm going to freshen up for the evening, unless you would like to first?'_

_'It's okay, you go first' your eyes dart towards the couch as you nod, the light headedness returning 'I need to sit down for a bit'._

_Jumin looks at you slightly concerned. But before he can express any worries, you kiss his cheek...a smile returns to his face. 'Very well, I won't be long'._

  
Your vision swirls slightly as you hear the hum of Jumin's electric toothbrush coming from the bathroom. 'He's so cute'. You giggle. Your face begins to ache with the amount of smiling you have done tonight. But you can't help it. 'This feels like heaven' you sigh, another yawn escaping your lips. 'I could get used to being here' your voice slurs, and your vision dims.

  
The main room is quiet as Jumin exits the bathroom 'keep it together you fool, you nearly gave in to temptation this evening. Not before marriage...' his mind scolds him as he walks towards the couch where you said you'd be. Panicking slightly at not seeing you, he scans the room before he hears an intake of breath.

Peering over, he looks down and his heart swells at the sight of you sleeping, his breath getting taken away by your beauty. He makes a mental note of how your eyelashes flutter and how your soft pink lips let out small sighs of contempt during your slumber. It was one of the most beautiful noises he had ever heard.

'How did I get this lucky?' Jumin mused as he knelt down beside you, taking strands of your silken hair and running his fingers through them. 

Jumin's heart swelled with adoration, a variety of emotions ran through is veins as he imagined picturing a future with you and what that would entail. 

Warmth. Happiness. Excitement.

Yet the strongest emotion of all he felt...

was love.

Jumin Han was in love.

For once, he was not scared of his emotions. He embraced them and he felt stronger for it. 'I love you' he whispers, afraid of you hearing him. He wants to tell you these three unpsoken sacred words for the first time, properly. 

Jumin gently picks you up in his arms and cradles you. You stir slightly and your eyelids flutter. Jumin reaches down to stroke your head and your breathing falls back into rhythm.

He carries you over to the bedroom. Lowering you gently into the soft silken sheets of his bed, Jumin stares at you once more, his forehead pressing to yours as his heart thumps. 

'One day, I will have you in my arms, and we can wake up to every morning...together' he sighs as he stays there for just a moment.

Kissing you on the forehead, he dims the lights and retires to the spare bedroom, leaving you to your slumber.

  
Your body shifts as you gently whisper 'I love you too Jumin', whilst dreaming of your future with the one and only Mr Han.


End file.
